


Без сновидений

by Vitce



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тень знает — в последнее время он стал понимать о себе больше, чем хотел бы, — никто, кроме Локи и не мог бы оказаться здесь, под ним".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без сновидений

У Локи холодные злые глаза. Они светлые, и на остриях зрачков Тень всегда читает много, слишком много.  
— Это всегда так? — голова у Тени кружится, его ведет, и на миг кажется, что он все еще висит, накрепко принайтованный к дереву. Должно быть, прошли века, тысячелетия.  
Локи пожимает плечами — равнодушный, безучастный. Тень не может оторвать взгляд от его шрамов. От них все лицо Локи, особенно широкий жабий рот, кривится на сторону, замирает в неподвижной ухмылке.  
— Быть богом, ты хочешь сказать? — спрашивает он и устало откидывается на подушку. Спинка кровати скрипит под его плечами. — Приходится соответствовать. Устаешь.  
Тень мнет в пальцах край покрывала, смотрит на свою смуглую широкую руку. Если положить ее, вот так, на бледный впалый живот Локи, выйдет только темный силуэт, хоть в театр теней играй. Живот напрягается, вздрагивает под пальцами. Кожа влажная после душа. Тень ведет ладонью вверх по ребрам и груди, тянет с его плеч полотенце.  
— Я не гожусь для этого, разве непонятно? — замечает он и неловко трогает сосок, трет его, как сделал бы с девчонкой. Локи морщится и дергает коленкой, пиная его в бок — ему, похоже, не слишком нравится. — Я должен быть солнцем и весной, так ведь? Посмотри на меня, какое я, к черту, солнце?  
Тень ощупывает пальцами его ключицы, ребра, плечи. Он холодный, но понемногу согревается под прикосновениями, садится удобнее и чуть раздвигает ноги. Шрамы на белой коже похожи на роспись тонкой кистью. Они светлые, розоватые, их много. Тень никогда не спрашивает — Локи не любит смотреть на себя в зеркало и вряд ли захочет выворачиваться наизнанку, рассказывая.  
— Всегда есть две стороны монеты, — Локи опускает короткие колюче-рваные ресницы. — Без света не бывает теней. Верно и обратное.  
Когда Тень накрывает ладонью его член, он чуть подбирается, елозит пятками по простыне. Ладонь царапают жесткие темно-рыжие завитки. Тень наматывает один на палец и немного тянет Должно быть, это больно, но Локи запрокидывает голову, демонстрируя выступающий кадык и острый подбородок в рыжей щетине. Приподнявшись, Тень видит, как он кусает губы — шрамы ломаются еще больше. С тех пор, как он носил имя мистера Мира, прошло не так много времени, но его черты изменились, он словно помолодел. Тень все никак не мог понять, что вытащило с того света и подпитывает Локи, пока не увидел в придорожном супермаркете диск с фильмом. Постеры, фанаты, фигурки, поделки. Америка — плохое место для богов, но отношение людей к героям фильмов и комиксов порой не отличишь от поклонения.  
Тень улыбается совсем чуть-чуть, краем губ, и наклоняется, проводя языком вдоль широкого шрама на животе. Тень читал Эдду, он догадывается, откуда этот след. Узкие ловкие руки трогают его макушку, ведут по затылку, ероша короткие волосы. Локи выдыхает под его щекой, чуть слышно смеется — должно быть, его царапает и щекочет щетина, кожа сразу под ребрами у него очень чувствительная.  
Среди ленивого, ломкого возбуждения всплывают смутные навязчивые мысли. Тень думает о том, как много успел узнать о Локи с тех пор, как они путешествуют вместе. Его губы, исчерченные сетью застарелых шрамов, почти ничего не чувствуют, да еще и плохо слушаются, когда он волнуется, так что Локи начинает глотать окончания слов. По той же причине — а может по какой-то другой — он не любит целоваться, упрямо и норовисто запрокидывает голову, когда Тень пытается наклониться к нему. Зато, если прихватить кожу на подставленной шее, сжать, оставляя след, Локи выдохнет сквозь зубы, издаст смешной звук, похожий на сдавленное мяуканье.  
Тень запоминает, какие прикосновения ему нравятся, а какие заставляют нервно дергаться. С каждым днем эти знания выстраиваются в хрупкий ритуал, который Тень проделывает, не доверяя своему слишком массивному, слишком неуклюжему телу. Со странным ощущением тесноты в груди он смотрит, как ходит ходуном живот Локи, как он закидывает руки за голову и приподнимается, позволяя Тени подхватить себя за ягодицы.  
У него влажная от пота и воды поясница, поджарая, совсем не женская задница, и Тень тяжело и сорвано дышит на первых неловких толчках. Он пытается быть неторопливым, осторожным, но с Локи отчего-то не получается. Еще одно из тех знаний, что Тень хранит в своей голове. Локи не позволяет ему нежности, но дергается сам, выгибается, словно вот-вот переломится, и елозит тощими бедрами по бокам Тени. Проворный, угловатый, Локи вертится так, что у Тени перед глазами плывут разноцветные пятна, а во рту солоно от пота, который он все время слизывает с губ. Хочется зажмуриться, но Тень неотрывно смотрит на широкий искривленный рот, изуродованный хорошо известной ему рукой, на распахнутые глаза, в которых — Тень без труда читает это — бьется одна единственная мысль: «Живой. Неужели, живой?!» Локи страшно некрасив в этот момент, да он вообще не бывает красивым, даже если мысленно стереть все следы ран с его лица и тела. Но животное желание чувствовать себя живым, сладкий, захлебывающийся вой заставляют Тень задыхаться, падать на него, подминая и стискивая в руках, так, что и у самого-то в глазах темнеет.  
Никогда, даже после самого первого раза, когда они вместо того, чтобы дать друг другу в морду, столкнулись лбами, зубами, выдохами, ни один из них не спрашивал другого, зачем он это делает. И своих собственных мотивов не озвучивал. Тень знает — в последнее время он стал понимать о себе больше, чем хотел бы, — никто, кроме Локи и не мог бы оказаться здесь, под ним. После Лоры, а еще вечных приключений Среды он не смотрит ни на одну девушку. Нет, посмотреть он, конечно, посмотрит, но и только. К мужикам — манерным педикам, накачанным педикам, обыкновенным педикам в костюмах, и какие там еще бывают педики? — Тень испытывает отвращение, порожденное то ли воспитанием, то ли окружением, в котором он долго вращался.  
Но Локи — это совсем другое дело. Смутным хищным чутьем Тень понимает, что Локи — нечто большее, чем мужчина или женщина, выше, чем вся обычная возня при задернутых шторах. Его не хочется таскать на руках, как Лору, да Тени это уже не нужно. Но если Локи, с прилипшими к потному лбу волосами и приоткрытым во сне ртом, исчезнет из постели, Тень не сумеет уснуть — ни сегодня, ни в одну из ночей на сто лет вперед.  
В окно заглядывает желтая, круглая, как золотая монетка, как любопытный совиный глаза, луна. Тень кивает ей и прижимается лбом к спутанным волосам, вдыхает их запах и засыпает. Без снов.


End file.
